Empat Pertemuan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Disaksikan oleh seluruh peserta Inter-High, kalian kembali bersua... Kau tak keberatan jika cerita tentang pertemuan kalian dikisahkan, bukan? Manami/Onoda, for 1st Observer PoV!Challenge. Character death inside, spoiler up to chapter 88. RnR, minna?


***ini apa. Serius, ini apa. Saya nulis bahkan buat fandom yang belom ada fandomnya(?) di FFn. Udah gitu angst dan berspoiler pula. Tapi serius deh, beberapa minggu ini saya keracunan beberapa ekor homo bersepeda dan lagi banyak kerjaan, jadi sebagai hasilnya... lahirlah drabble gajelas ini sebagai sarana ngeprokras dan pemenuhan celengnya teteh Shireishou #plok. Spoiler buat yang belom baca manganya sampe chapter 80an. Yowamushi Pedal itu punya Wataru Watanabe, Mata Kokode Aimashou itu punya GLAY, dan ceritanya punya saia. RnR please, minna? xD***

_Jika kau merasa kesepian, datanglah padaku,  
aku akan ada di tempat yang kau janjikan dulu,  
dengan doa sebagai kendaraanku..._

Tokyo, Agustus 2010.

"Sakamichi-kun, ini kali keempat kita berjumpa, bukan?"

_Suara itu takkan menjangkaumu, memang. Maka izinkan ia bermonolog sejenak, boleh kan?_

Disaksikan seluruh peserta_ Inter-High_, kalian kembali bersua, dan rasanya lucu juga jika hingga sekarang tak ada yang mengetahui perjumpaan-perjumpaan kalian sebelumnya. Kau tak keberatan, bukan, jika seluruh kisah tentang pertemuan kalian diceritakan?

Pertama kali kalian berjumpa, kau terkapar lemah tak berdaya di tengah jalan raya Hakone yang bergelombang. Botol minum yang ia sodorkan pun kau terima, dan kau sesap habis isinya dengan mudah. Seketika itu jua, ia tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang pesepeda. Wajahnya berbinar, seakan menemukan harta karun yang lama terpendam. Maka berkisahlah ia tentangmu, dalam keheningan atap sekolah dimana siswa tak diizinkan masuk.

_(Ia memang seorang pelanggar aturan. Maklumi sajalah. Bahkan kala itu tak ada satupun anggota tim sepeda SMA Hakone yang mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, jadi seluruh perkataannya telah dianggap sebagai delusi belaka.)_

Kali kedua kalian berjumpa, saat ia berangkat mewakili tim Hakone untuk mengintai latihan tim kalian. Sebuah misi khusus untuk mengawasi seorang pemanjat "luar biasa" pun tersemat padanya, wajar, ia pun seorang pemanjat yang juga kandidat peserta _Inter-High_. Pemanjat yang dimaksud memang tak ditemukannya, namun ia menemukanmu. Kemudian, ia bercerita tentang bagaimana kalian berjumpa, bahkan terlalu banyak sampai-sampai seisi tim harus menghentikan sesi latihan pagi karenanya.

Sebagian dari cerita itu, tentang bagaimana kau memanjat dengan senyuman, bagaimana kau bersumpah untuk ikut serta jua di perlombaan sepeda bergengsi itu meskipun kau masih pemula, bagaimana kau berlatih dengan sepeda tua dan nampaknya terpaksa mengayuh hingga 150 putaran per menit demi mengejarnya (terkutuklah Kinjou, tak sadarkah ia bahwa jam terbangmu kala itu masih kurang, dan teknik bersepedamu luar biasa kacau?), bagaimana kau mengagumi sepedanya (yang sebenarnya biasa saja), tentunya takkan terlupakan oleh seluruh anggota tim sepeda SMA Hakone. Jua namamu, yang tentunya akan harum. Onoda Sakamichi, bukan?

Ia tak mendengar kabarmu lagi sejak kamp latihan SMA Sohoku selesai, dan kalian kembali ke Chiba. Ia terlalu bodoh, nampaknya, sampai lupa meminta nomor ponsel dan alamat emailmu sebelum kalian pulang. Namun demikian, ia percaya bahwa pertemuan kalian selanjutnya akan terjadi di Inter-High, sebuah ajang peperangan dimana yang lemah akan dipaksa mengalah oleh keadaan, dan hanya tim terkuatlah yang akan menang.

Kalian berdua hebat. Kau tak berkhianat, dan kepercayaannya tak sia-sia. Pertemuan kalian selanjutnya terjadi pada hari pertama _Inter-High_ dilaksanakan. Kau terlihat tegang, terutama saat komentar-komentar pedas tentang penampilanmu terucap. Namun saat ia berada di sampingmu, kau segera merasa tenang. Bahkan ketika kau terjatuh, kau akan segera mengayuh dengan seulas senyum, mengejarnya seakan ia ingin kau rengkuh. Sejujurnya, siapapun yang melihat adegan itu akan merasa sedikit cemburu.

_Aku, jua, merasakannya._

Namun, saat kau terjatuh kala itu, bersama sebuah rombongan besar sejenak setelah checkpoint pertama dimenangkan SMA Sohoku, kau tak lagi sanggup mengayuh.

Setidaknya, dalam jalur yang sama dengan kami, menuju kemenangan. Satu lawan satu, merebut teritori pada putih garis _finish_, kemudian berdiri dengan digdaya membawa piala _Inter-High_.

_Kau mengayuh jalanmu menuju sebuah garis akhir, dimana seluruh manusia, pesepeda ataupun bukan, akan kembali._

_(Kasihan SMA Sohoku, kehilangan satu pemanjat dan bibit unggulnya secepat itu. Jika seorang anak kelas satu diizinkan bertanding, tentu saja ia telah melewati seleksi hingga dianggap layak pergi, bukan?)_

Pertemuan keempat kalian adalah saat jasadmu akan dibakar menjadi abu. Ia membelai wajahmu dengan lembut, dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kau tersenyum, sebuah senyum beku. Jikalau kau mendengar perkataannya, mungkin wajahmu akan merah padam, dan responsmu gelagapan.

"Kelak, saat kita berjumpa, kita mengayuh bersama lagi ya... Mungkin di surga?"

Sayup-sayup bisikannya terdengar. Tentu, tim SMA Hakone berada tepat di belakang tim SMA Sohoku kala itu.

"Manami Sangaku! Ayo kembali ke barisanmu!"

Ia dipanggil kembali pada kelompok kami.

_(Kinjou, bisakah kau mengizinkannya bernostalgia sedikit lebih lama?)_

Maka dengan demikian berakhirlah perjumpaan kalian, empat perjumpaan singkat namun sarat dengan makna. Tak kaya dengan kata, namun tentunya takkan mudah terlupakan. Ia menarik nafas, seakan tak rela, namun akhirnya ia kembali pada posisinya semula. Air mukanya sendu, namun ia membisu, bahkan isak tangis tipis yang terbalut ketegaran pun tak terdengar darinya, bahkan hingga kami semua meninggalkan rumah duka.

Melihat gerak-geriknya, terbersit sebuah pertanyaan dalam benakku.

_Jika Maki-chan yang pergi, sanggupkah aku bertingkah setangguh Manami?_

(Pertanyaan itu tak pernah benar-benar terjawab, dan selalu terngiang di benakku setiap kali melihat wajahnya yang terkadang berubah menjadi sendu sejak itu.)


End file.
